


Colors

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're dripping like a saturated sunrise. You're spilling like an overflowing sink. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Everything is <b>blue...</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> [Colors by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amwtARtCdjw)

“I can live with this.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Simon replied, staring up into the vast blue from the grass they’re nestled in. “It took a while to get used to, but I’m okay.”

“That’s good to hear.” Catherine had a smile in her voice.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m fine.”

“I mean- like this, simulations. There are copies of us, just out there. Doesn’t that freak you out?”

With a hint of mocking, Catherine said, “I thought you said you were okay with it?”

A moment to collect his words from nebulous state of his thoughts. “...You remember telling me about the roof, in Taipei?”

“The one on my building, yeah. How could I forget? You were having a meltdown.”

He let it slide. “The way you talked about it, I just knew you were alive. More than memories, you had feelings- real, human feelings. I guess that’s what I consider life.”

They went quiet, just watching everything roll by overhead. Catherine’s fingers found his, and they rested vaguely interlocked.

“...I can live with this, too.”

“You think so?” Simon asked, head turning until the lights of his eyes found hers. “You don’t miss the clouds?”

The diving suit she was loaded into shrugged, and turned her attention to the nigh-endless ocean above them. A tight school of fish floated by in ever-changing, abstract patterns. “Birds are overrated, anyway.”


End file.
